


What an Olympian Deserves

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Kenma and Shouyou video chat while Hinata is in the Olympic Village, and Kenma comforts his friend's nerves.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	What an Olympian Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one at the last minute to post in this collection because I felt like Hinata NEEDED to talk to Kenma during the Olympics at some point after all that Kenma did for him earlier on in his career. So Kenma's here to support Hinata!!!

It took just a moment for the call to connect, and after just a moment, Hinata could see on his screen a small illuminated area of just Kenma’s face, partially obscured by a shock of hair he hadn’t bothered to tie back. The rest of the screen was dark—Kenma hadn’t turned any lights on, and he was illuminated only by the light of the screen in front of him.

“Hinata, do you have any idea what time it is here?” asked Kenma through the speakers on Hinata’s laptop, which lay on his bed in front of him.

Hinata grinned wide and shook his head. “That’s not going to work on me, not this time,” he said. “We’re in the same time zone right now.”

“Eyeeh,” groaned Kenma, and a moment later, he had switched on a light, because his room around him came into view.

Hinata nodded. “I’ve been back in Japan for years. And you’ve tried that trick how many times?”

“How many times has it worked?” asked Kenma, a soft smile playing across his lips.

“Hey now.”

“So, how’s the Olympics so far?”

“Oh,” said Hinata, shifting a bit in his seated position on the bed that was really so different from his bed at home. “It’s new. Different. And there are  _ so many _ cool people here, I don’t even know—”

He stopped talking and looked away from the camera for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, I just—I know I worked really hard to get here and stuff, but when I think about the other people here, it sort of… I guess it gets in my head.” He looked to Kenma, who had actually leaned in a bit toward his camera, so Hinata could see him clearer.

Kenma tucked the strand of hair that was in his face back behind one ear, and he offered a small smile. “Hinata, you do realize that you’ve done everything right to get here, right?”

“Wh—I mean, yeah, I guess…”

“And that no one has worked harder than you to get here. You’re not some random nobody who’s conned his way in here.” Kenma sat back in his desk chair and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to… Do you want me to help you relax a little?”

“I, well—yeah, I’d like that,” said Hinata. “Though don’t you think it’s a little late where you are?”

“I think I’ll manage despite the time difference,” said Kenma. “Somehow.”

Hinata laughed at that, and then he leaned back from the camera screen to pull his oversized Tokyo 2020 tee shirt—the one he’d bought at one of the little tourist trap booths out front of the stadium in excitement without bothering to actually look at the size—and tossed it to the side. He stretched wide before leaning back against the headboard of the bed, so that Kenma could clearly see his bare chest through the laptop webcam.

“What a view,” said Kenma. He fumbled around with the hair tie that wasn’t really doing its job and, finally getting ahold of it, retied his hair back so that it didn’t obscure his vision at all. “Sorry, I had to get that out of the way,” he said. “I wouldn’t want any of it falling in my face and blocking the view.”

“Aw,” said Hinata, placing an open palm on his chest in humility. He looked to the screen, and as he did, slowly ran his hand down his chest, over his abs, and down to his shorts. He slipped his hand under the waistband.

“But this is what I’m talking about when I say you deserve to be there,” said Kenma. “Do you see yourself?”

“I mean, I guess…” said Hinata, his eyes flitting down his own torso before returning to the screen.

“Shouyou, you know that I sponsored you back when you were starting out because I believed in you. Not because I felt bad for you, or anything like that.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “Because trust me, there were plenty of my other friends I happily didn’t give money. But you…” He thought for a moment. “You had something special,  _ are _ something special.”

Hinata had grabbed ahold of his dick in his shorts and could feel it already stiffening. He squeezed it once, twice, and then began to lazily move his hand up and down it. “But I just feel…”

“Like you’re not enough?” Kenma shook his head, and he leaned back in his chair a bit. Hinata could see that he was moving one of his hands down into his boxer shorts. He wasn’t able to see much more than that, however, when Kenma moved back closer to the camera to center himself on the screen better. His hand didn’t return to the frame, however, so Hinata could only imagine that Kenma was pleasuring himself in the same way he was. “You’re more than enough. You have the whole country behind you. You’re on the Japan Olympic Team and you deserve every bit of that.”

Hinata moved his hand from his dick for a moment to hook both of his thumbs on his waistband and pull downward, allowing his dick to pull out from his shorts completely. He tugged the shorts partway down his thighs and grabbed ahold of his laptop, which had been jostled while he stripped down further. He recentered himself and grabbed ahold of his dick again, careful to give Kenma the full view of his chest, his stomach, his arms, his face, and—of course—his cock. He began to stroke himself again and grinned toward Kenma.

Kenma didn’t say anything for a moment, but he grinned, drinking in the view through the computer screen. Hinata could see his arm moving slowly in the square of visibility he had into Kenma’s room. He’d been there before, and he knew that Kenma wasn’t looking at a tiny laptop screen like he was; Kenma had his image on a large screen that took up most of his wall. The thought of being projected so large like that, of getting that reverence, made Hinata’s dick twinge. A bit of precum formed at the tip of his dick, which he caught up in his hand as he continued to stroke himself.

“Shouyou, you’re magnificent,” said Kenma finally. “I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Oh, Kenma, you…”

“I’m so  _ proud _ of you,” said Kenma, his voice slightly breathy as he continued to stroke himself as well, just out of frame. Hinata sat up a bit, his hand moving faster on his dick as he moved. “You have gotten so far because you put in the work, and it’s all paying off. And I’m honored to be even a small part of such an amazing journey from such an inspiring person…”

Hinata used his free hand to pull the laptop closer to him, lining himself up so that he took up the screen better, partially because he knew how big of a view this would be for Kenma. He wanted him to be able to see all of the hard work displayed in his body—all of the training evident in the way the muscles in his arms curved as he stroked his cock, the way his abs clenched with each hot breath, the way he could present himself wholly to Kenma.

And on the screen, Kenma was leaning toward the camera, trying to see as many of Hinata’s intricate details as he could on the big screen. “Shouyou…” he moaned, and he looked directly into the camera, directly to Hinata. “Shouyou, just looking at you is making me cum…” His voice cut out at the end as his arm moved suddenly a bit faster. He let out a sigh, a grin pulling itself across his face.

Hinata rubbed his thumb around the head of his dick before stroking it hard, moving his other hand to the base of it to hold it steady as he fucked his hand harder. His hips pushed upward into his palm, and he hoped that Kenma could see the tone of his ass from this angle. He wanted him to see, to see and be proud of him.

And moments later, he came, the cum jumping from his dick and falling against his stomach and sheets as he continued to pump himself. “Ah-h,” said Hinata, gasping as he slowed his strokes, holding his dick in his hand as he grinned at the screen.

“What a show,” said Kenma, grinning. He pulled a box of tissues from somewhere on his desk just off screen and was wiping off his hand. He looked to Hinata. “You sure are a sight to behold.”

“Kenma…” said Hinata as he cradled the head of his dick in his hand. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” said Kenma. He discarded the tissue. “And Shouyou, how do you feel?”

“I feel…” said Hinata, looking to his softening dick in his hand and back to the screen. “I feel a lot better. Just… I needed that.”

“You deserve it,” said Kenma. “You should enjoy yourself. You’ve worked so hard to get here.”

“I… yeah, I  _ have _ ,” said Hinata. “And I will!”

“Go get yourself cleaned up, Olympian,” said Kenma. “I’ve got to do the same.”

“I’ll call you again soon!” said Hinata.

Kenma smirked. “You’d better. Just because you’re a big Olympic athlete doesn’t mean you get to leave the little people behind.”

“I would never!”

Kenma offered a little wave of goodbye with his clean hand, and his heart swelled as the last thing that filled his screen as the call ended was Hinata’s wide, shining smile.


End file.
